As designs for wireless mobile devices (e.g., user equipment (UE)) evolve, there is a trend toward smaller devices and more streamlined housings. Some examples of these smaller devices or more streamlined designs include wearable devices such as watches that are worn on the wrist or glasses that are worn in the manner of traditional eyewear. Another example is pendants that may be attached to a strap and hung around a user's neck or wrist. A final example is a clip-on that may be clipped onto an article of clothing such as pockets or clipped onto an accessory such as a bag or purse.
These smaller and streamlined designs generally result in less available space for components of the wireless mobile devices. For example, the batteries of such devices need to be smaller and therefore have a correspondingly smaller capacity. In another example, the designs generally require that all antennas be internal antennas so as not to change the form of the mobile device. This may result in shorter antennas because of the lack of availability of space within the housing of the mobile device. These constraints on the design of the wireless devices may result in a loss of performance for certain wireless functionalities.
However, users expect these devices to operate and have similar performance characteristics as the standard wireless mobile devices to which the users are accustomed. Thus, if these smaller mobile devices have a loss of performance, the user experience will be degraded and users are less likely to adopt these new types of devices.